


Keller Score Graph for "Caniformes"

by Melodina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, Research is BAMF, Science to the rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodina/pseuds/Melodina
Summary: This is the Keller graph for the amazing story "Caniformes" by give_it_a_little_nudge.It won't make any sense to you if you don't know that story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Caniformes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686864) by [give_it_a_little_nudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/pseuds/give_it_a_little_nudge). 



> After bugging our awesome and beloved give_it_a_little_nudge about this for days, I finally have a graph that I can share with you guys. I know that the link is already in the story twice, but you can give me feedback on this one, so... :D  
> Sadly, I had no idea how to make it 3D, so I included the Z-scores in the labelling names. I hope it works this way, too.  
> This first graph is the one included in Ch 26.
> 
> *Edit 01/09/18: Corrected two more mistakes. Hopefully, it's good now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This graph now includes everyones' scores.  
> To avoid heavy spoilers, only look at this one after reading through Ch 53.
> 
> *Edit: Mistake corrected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to [give_it_a_little_nudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/pseuds/give_it_a_little_nudge) for giving me everyone's scores (spoiler alert, duh), so I could put them in the graph for everyone to see. I also found a mistake in the old one and corrected it. No reason to be confused if you notice that. :)  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version of the graph belongs to Ch 69. Read that one first.  
> It also includes some more characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to include the Z-scores in these colored circles. It's an independent and more immediate way to show which wolves have high Z-ratings. I left the Xs, though, so you don't have to go search for wolves with low Z-ratings. The bigger the circle, the higher the rating... so, Naomi doesn't get a circle at all :P

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to read your comments on it and to get a few kudos!
> 
> Thank you so much to [give_it_a_little_nudge](http://archiveofourown.org/users/give_it_a_little_nudge/pseuds/give_it_a_little_nudge) for writing the awesome story that this graph belongs to!


End file.
